


i brought you plenty thoughts

by starlight_sugar



Series: The General Specific [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Multi, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s, Jon learned growing up, is a time for family.</p><p>(Or: Jon, Miles, and a new year. It's a party for everyone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i brought you plenty thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use any portion of my writing in their content. This fic was written prior to Arryn's request not to be included in fic and remains unedited for the time being for archiving purposes.

They’re on their fifth lap jogging around the park when Meg says, “So do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

Jon shrugs. “My roommate wants to do a bad movie New Year’s,” he says. “I mean, specifically, he wants to watch Transformers, because he’s an asshole.”

Meg laughs. “Oh, my god, that sounds terrible.”

“It’s awful,” he agrees. That’s not even the worst part; the worst part is that they’re not renting the movies. Aaron owns them all. On Blu-Ray. As much as Jon loves Chris, he can’t help but judge his taste a little bit. Jon would never date someone who owns one Transformers movie, let alone all four. At least, he thinks so. He should probably check with Miles about that.

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s the worst? I don’t know, actually, and I don’t care. What about you, how’s your new year looking?”

“I’m not really sure,” Meg admits. Jon looks at her, surprised, and she looks away. “My boyfriends and I have different opinions on what a good New Year’s celebration should be. I’d rather do a bigger party, and they both think that’s bullshit, which I think is bullshit.”

Jon laughs. “Well, you can always crash our party,” he offers. “There’s only going to be four of us, so it’s nice and cozy.”

“Really?”

“I mean, if you need something to do.”

Meg smiles at him, completely brilliant. “I’ve only seen the first two Transformers.”

“Oh, god, save yourself,” Jon laughs, and Meg breaks into giggles. “No, but really, you’re welcome over if you want. You can meet people with bad taste like you’ve never met before.”

“I was going to say that about my boyfriends,” Meg admits, but her smile is still shining. “Yeah, I’ll talk to them about it. What’s your number?”

.

To: Chris (11:15 PM)   
Meg and her boyfriends are coming over for New Year’s, I think.

From: Chris (11:17 PM)   
half-marathon Meg?

From: Chris (11:17 PM)   
tell them to bring dessert

.

From: Miles (1:16 PM)   
Jon tell me we’re not actually doing transformers movie night tell me this is all a sick joke

From: Miles (1:23 PM)   
Jon

From: Miles (1:40 PM)   
JON

To: Miles (1:45 PM)   
blame Chris

From: Miles (1:46 PM)   
oh you’d better believe I’m blaming him for this bullshit

.

“See, this is why I’m glad I’m not in town,” Barb says, sounding impossibly smug. “I’m getting wine with Arryn, and we’re going to watch The Twilight Zone instead of those shitty movies.”

Jon flips off the webcam, and she laughs. He glares at her. “I have to watch all four of them. With your boyfriends, who you abandoned for Los Angeles. And now you’re laughing at me?”

“Your pain is funny,” Barbara says, but she softens. “At least you’ll have Miles. And I’m pretty sure Aaron only owns the movies ironically.”

“He’d better only own them ironically,” Jon mutters. Chris and Aaron are out right now, getting party supplies and Aaron’s movies, which luckily means Aaron isn’t there to say whether or not it’s ironic. If Aaron unironically and enthusiastically owns all four Transformers movies, Jon might have to force him out of his relationship, just for Barb and Chris’s own good.

Barb shrugs. “I’m actually afraid to ask. I’ve always been too afraid to ask.”

“Because you don’t want to have to break up with him if he actually likes them?”

“Exactly.”

Jon points at the camera. “So you’re admitting to having bad taste.”

“I’m admitting to lying to myself. You’re the one who has to watch the movies.”

“We probably won’t get through them all by midnight. And besides, we’re gonna have a few more people over to suffer with us.”

Barb raises her eyebrows. “Like a few coworkers, or…?”

“Or what?”

“Is Miles bringing Kerry?”

Jon holds back an eye-roll. It’s not that he doesn’t understand Barb’s concern, but he’s pretty sure Kerry wouldn’t come over even if he could. “Kerry’s out of town, and besides, he and Chris are fine.”

“It’s not that, I know they’re fine. I just wanted to check on Kerry.”

“Why do you-” he shakes his head. He trusts Barb’s reasoning, and it’s not his business. “Either way, neither. It’s Meg the jogging buddy. She’s going to bring her boyfriends.” His phone buzzes next to him and he glances over. “Speak of the devil and the devil will text you.”

“What does the devil say?”

Jon swipes the text open. “‘Thanks again for letting us crash your party, we’ll be there in a couple hours.’ She’s sweet. She’s bringing dessert.”

“You’ll have to introduce me next time we’re in the same place at the same time,” Barb decides. “I have to go, Arryn and I are getting ready.”

“Tell her I say hi and we all miss her.”

“I already have, but I’ll say it again.” Barbara grins into the camera. “Enjoy your New Year’s, Jon.”

“Yeah, you too, Babs,” Jon says, grinning back at her. It’s not a real new year if she’s missing, but it’s going to be as close as possible.

.

New Year’s is one of those things that has always been significant for Jon. He always has parties, nice, small parties. It started with his family growing up and carried through to today. Luckily, Chris is relaxed enough to give Jon his cozy New Year’s in as long as he gets to pick the fireworks show on the fourth of July. It’s an exchange Jon is willing to make.

New Year’s, Jon learned growing up, is a time for family. It’s a time for reflection, to look at where you are and where you were, and to figure out where you’re going. It’s a time to be around important people and hope that they’ll be there this time next year.

And, okay, maybe Meg and two strangers aren’t family, but they’re still good to be around. Chris has been family for years. Aaron is something close, just by association with Chris. And Miles-

Well, if Miles isn’t family yet, Jon is pretty sure they’re well on their way there.

.

Meg gets there before Chris and Aaron get back, knocking on the door and yelling “I brought the booze, Jon, let us in.”

“Give me a minute,” Jon yells back, glancing around the apartment. With a couple of bean bag chairs out, they should have enough seats for seven, especially if Aaron and Chris squish into the armchair like they do sometimes. He was hoping Chris would be back by now so they could double-check if they have enough party snacks, but when he checks his phone, there’s no news.

“You’re going to need that if we’re watching Transformers,” someone says.

Jon almost drops his phone. He knows that voice. There’s no way, absolutely no goddamn way, but he hurries to the door anyways and opens it, and sure enough he knows two of the three people there.

“Hi!” Meg says brightly, holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. “We also brought dessert like you asked.”

“Hi, Jon,” Ryan says from behind Meg.

Jon raises his eyebrows and takes the bottles from Meg. “Thanks, Meg. Hi, Ryan.”

“Wait, you-” Meg looks between them, frowning, and her eyes bulge. “You’re not bad date Jon, are you?”

Ryan looks instantly sheepish, but Jon just sighs. This is going to be his legacy. It’s time to accept it. “I’m sorry to say that I am bad date Jon.”

The boyfriend that Jon doesn’t recognize makes a noise of delight. “That story was real?”

“It was more real than any of us want to remember, but yes, it was real.” Jon steps out of the way so the three of them can come in. “Hopefully this is going to go better than that.”

“Not if we’re watching smegging Transformers,” mystery boyfriend mutters, leading the way into the apartment. Jon likes him immediately, not that he expected any less than impeccable taste from Meg. “I’m Gavin, by the way. Good to meet you, bad date Jon.”

“You know, I can’t help but notice there’s no roommate,” Ryan remarks, glancing around. He sets a pie plate on the coffee table.  “You’re not actually the one engineering this, are you?”

Jon shudders. “No, I’m just as glad to have liquor as you guys are. Chris and his boyfriend are picking up last-minute party supplies, and Miles is going to be here soon.”

“Excellent.” Gavin crashes into a beanbag chair, looking comfortable. “We should start pouring now. Because those movies are  _ shit. _ ”

“I heard that,” Chris yells, muffled by the door. “As soon as I find my key, Aaron and I are gonna fuck you up.”

Meg, curled up in the bean bag next to Gavin, glances at Jon. “Did you lock the door?” she whispers.

Jon shakes his head. “I’m hoping he locks himself out,” he admits.

“We heard that too,” Aaron says. Jon sighs. Chris opens the door, and Aaron immediately glares at Jon.

“Wait, there are people,” Chris says, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You invited bad date Ryan?”

Gavin makes the same inarticulate noise of delight as before. Meg laughs, leaning into Gavin’s shoulder. “We thought it wasn’t real.”

“I didn’t think jogging buddy Meg was real,” Aaron says, “but here you are, I’m assuming.”

Meg waves. “Hi, roommate and boyfriend. Which one of you is the one who’s bringing the movies?”

Aaron raises a hand. In perfect unison, Gavin, Meg, and Ryan all flip him off.

“We need to learn to do that,” Chris whispers.

.

From: Miles (6:48 PM)   
i swear i’m coming i’m just running late

To: Miles (6:49 PM)   
You’re good, don’t worry. Everything okay?

From: Miles (6:52 PM)   
yeah just had to field four phone calls from family. you know, the usual

From: Miles (6:53 PM)   
please start without me don’t make me watch those movies

.

Seventeen minutes into Transformers, Ryan says haltingly, “I’ve never seen these movies before.”

“Let me give you a word of advice,” Aaron says. “Don’t watch them because you think they’re good. Watch them because they’re absolutely fucking terrible.”

Jon looks at him in surprise. “You mean you’re making us watch these  _ because _ they’re bad?”

“Exactly.”

“Oh, thank god,” Chris says, and immediately wriggles around in the armchair (where he and Aaron are already so squished that Jon’s surprised they’re both fit) to kiss Aaron soundly.

“I feel a lot better knowing that,” Meg admits. Jon can’t help but agree.

.

To: Miles (7:07 PM)   
Aaron apparently only likes the movies because they’re bad

From: Miles (7:10 PM)   
oh GOOD can we make fun of them when we watch

From: Miles (7:10 PM)   
it’ll be like mystery science theater only better

.

Miles doesn’t get there until almost an hour into the first movie. He also doesn’t knock on the door, just yells “Knock, knock” until Jon gets up.

“Does he always do that?” Ryan asks idly from the beanbag, where Meg is braiding random locks of his hair.

“No,” Jon says, pulling the door open and immediately getting a face full of flowers.

“Okay, so, I’m ridiculously late right now,” Miles says, lowering the irrationally large bouquet of daffodils. “So I brought flowers to make up for it - which, I guess, makes me even more late, but I figured you’d appreciate the gesture.”

“Yeah, daffodils are my favorite,” Chris says.

Miles frowns. “Not for you, Christopher, for my boyfriend. Not that I don’t appreciate your company, or that of anyone else in here. Is that Ryan?”

Jon turns around as Ryan waves. “Yeah,” he says, and turns back to Miles. “Apparently he and the one who looks like a pigeon are dating jogging buddy Meg.”

“Huh,” Miles says. “Small world.”

“I know.” Jon pushes up onto his toes and kisses Miles lightly. “Thanks for coming. And for the flowers. Do you know a florist or something?”

“I do now,” Miles mutters. “Where’s the only vase you own? You need to brighten it up in here.”

“I’ll find it, here.” Jon takes the bouquet, and Miles brushes their fingers together, smiling softly. “Take a seat, I’ll get you some whiskey and catch you up on where we are.”

“Hell,” Gavin supplies. “These movies are hell.” But he curls in a little closer to Meg as he says it, and Jon doesn’t think this new year is about the movies, anyways.

.

From: Barb (8:50 PM)   
okay I can’t take it anymore do you know if he owns them seriously or not

To: Barb (8:59 PM)   
He’s been making fun of them this whole time.

From: Barb (9:04 PM)   
Oh thank god I could kiss him right now

From: Barb (9:05 PM)   
I can rest easy now I’ll let you get back to movie-mocking

.

Aaron and Chris get Barb on Skype after they finish the second movie, fifteen minutes to midnight. Miles and Ryan immediately start talking about the play, which leaves Jon pouring champagne with Meg.

Gavin follows them to the kitchen and watches intently, piping up around the third glass poured. “So what do you teach? You don’t look theatre-y enough to teach theatre.”

“Ryan doesn’t look theatre-y either,” Meg points out.

Gavin makes a noise of protest. “He looks all Shakespearean, though! He looks very stage. Jon doesn’t look stage.”

“I teach graphic design, so I’d be concerned if I looked stage. What do you guys do?”

“Photography,” Gavin says cheerfully. Jon is surer than ever that he’s going to get along with Gavin.

“I’m a news anchor,” Meg adds.

Jon has to do a double take. “You- what?”

“Channel 7, afternoon news?” Meg frames her face with her hands. “I’m kind of a big deal.”

“I don’t watch local news,” Jon admits.

Gavin grins. “You should start, then. She’s worth it.”

“Awww!” Meg plants a kiss on Gavin’s cheek. “You’re cute.”

Gavin turns a very particular shade of red and mumbles something that Jon doesn’t catch.

Miles wanders over then and drops his chin on top of Jon’s head, arms winding around his waist. “Hi,” he mumbles into Jon’s hair. Jon hands him a glass of champagne, and Miles ambles back over towards Ryan, looking comfortable.

“You guys are cute too,” Meg stage-whispers. Jon’s pretty sure he’s turning red now, but he couldn’t be embarrassed if he tried.

.

Aaron insists on actually watching the ball drop, so at twenty seconds to midnight, they’re all crowded around the TV. All of their champagne glasses are on the coffee table, which has been pushed out of the way so they can huddle better. Chris has Barb on his phone, angling it so she can see the TV.

“This was a good end to the year,” Miles murmurs.

Jon glances at him. “Even with the movies?”

“You all made the bad movies a lot better,” Miles answers.

“Ten!” Ryan says loudly, and Jon can’t help but grin as everyone immediately joins in. “Nine! Eight!”

“I never did like the countdown,” Miles muses. Jon turns to him, the “five” dying on his lips, and Miles kisses him, so thoroughly that Jon almost falls over. He curls a hand around Miles’s neck and leans up, and Miles throws an arm around his waist, not pulling back. Jon can still hear the countdown in the background, and Aaron shouting “Happy New Year” loudest out of everyone, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters are the spots of warmth where Miles’s fingers are pressing into his back, and the feeling of Miles’s hair between his fingers, and Miles. And Miles.

“Oh my god, it’s the new year already, you can stop,” someone says, and Miles pulls away after a second. His eyes are sparkling like Jon has never seen, and it leaves him breathless. There are a lot of things he wants to say, but for now he’s going to have to be content with taking in the softness of Miles’s smile, and the way he laughs when Jon buries his face in his neck.

“Now that’s how you end a year,” Miles says, ostensibly to the room at large. They get a couple claps and cheers. Ryan wolf-whistles, which gets him right on Jon’s shit list.

“It’s not a bad way to start one, either,” Jon says, pulling out of the crook of Miles’s neck. Miles is still looking at him with that soft look, but it’s a little easier to look at now.

“Happy New Year,” Miles whispers, and, well, Jon has to kiss him again for that.

.

Voicemail (1)   
Arryn Zech (1/1/16 12:37 AM)

“Hey, Jon, happy new year! I was on Skype for all of two seconds, but I think you missed me, you seemed a little busy. I’m going to have to come back and visit you sometime. LA is great, but I want to meet Miles myself. Anyways, yeah, happy new year, I got to say it to everyone but you. Bye!”

.

From: Meg (1:48 AM)   
Attachments: The Kiss.png

From: Meg (1:48 AM)   
gav snagged this picture, he thought you’d like it. happy new year!

To: Meg (1:53 AM)   
Tell him I said thanks. It’s great.

.

“The Kiss.png” is now your lock screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Because it's a holiday it's a bit shorter than normal, but hey, it's fun either way. Title is from [Weed Party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdF8UK4fZoI) by Band of Horses.
> 
> I've changed my social media names, so you can find me on Tumblr at [elysewillcms](http://elysewillcms.tumblr.com) and on Twitter at [ezrabridgers!](http://twitter.com/ezrabridgers)


End file.
